


Intrepidus

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Bisexual Male Character, Bullying, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Strong Female Characters, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, self improvement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Wick and The Twin band together to toughen The Magician up and get him selected to partake in acts of his own. The biggest problem is The Magician's low self-esteem and gullible nature. He also struggles with being a hopeless romantic. Wick puts together a plan to make The Magician a force to be reckoned with. Pairings: The Magician/The Twin and One-sided The Magician/Wick.





	Intrepidus

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings will be added as I post the chapters!

I hated when the lights around the carnival grew dim. It usually meant bad news for me, I stumble to find my tent my arms outstretched as I struggle to find my way.

The carnival was too quiet. Much too quiet it makes my ears prickle as I strain myself to hear even the smallest of sounds. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for a scare. I have been in this carnival long enough to know where this is going.

I blink and try to make my eyes focus on the scenery in front of me to no luck.

My attention was taken by a piercing scream and a gaunt white face in front of me. I stumble backward. The shrill sound of the maidens fills my ears as they call me names. The Scorpion pulls me towards him and sings,'' Where ya goin?''

''To my tent! Let me go!'' I yell trying to sound big and strong. I know that I could never intimidate the scorpion but one day I hope to be as intimidating as he is. He snickers and says,''You're a far ways off...''

''Why is it so dark in here?'' I bark defiantly hoping that in the dim light the blush on my cheeks is not visible. I know that it is ridiculous to worry about such a thing but I hate feeling embarrassed and I also hate when my embarrassment is pointed out. Scorpion, in particular, loves to point out all of my flaws and self-image issues.

There is a devious glint in his eye as he assesses me,''What? You gonna cry? Awww you gonna cry! Look at em girls!''' The maidens crowd around me and cackle as I stifle my tears to the best of my ability.

I don't want to cry, I hate feeling weak but it seems to be my default feeling. Ever since I've arrived in hell I've felt powerless and weak in comparison to everyone especially The Scorpion and he knows that.

He knows more about me than I would like. I don't know how he discovered my sexual preference but ever since he did he has been tormenting me about that as well. I didn't think anyone would find out. I only flirt with women, I never openly express my attraction to men so I felt petrified when The Scorpion pinned me against the wall one night and pretended like was going to kiss me, he enticed me with pretty words and promises of love and watched as my eyes lit up and I grinned in delight.

I cringe at the memory. It was obvious that I have an attraction towards women as well as men. I like to think that I'm gifted in hiding my feelings but in reality, everyone can read me like a book. Maybe I truly am pathetic.

The tallest Maiden that loves to kick me over, I think her name is Marlena, shoved me backward. The other maidens cackled as I blinked back the tears stinging my eyes.

Marlena leaned into my face and said teasingly,''Did you really think we wouldn't find the love letter you wrote to Wick?''

My mind draws a blank all I can do is blink and let out an undignified HUH!? I thought they were making fun of me for liking men? They make fun of me so often that I can't keep up with the topic.

It didn't take me long to remember what they were referring to. I did send Wick a letter not too long ago. Lately, I've been feeling very enamored with her. Mind you, it doesn't take very much for me to become enamored with you. All you have to do is be kind to me. I constantly fall in love. It's just in my nature. Whenever I fall in love I tend to lose myself in the person. One thing I can say for sure is I never lose myself in another person as much as I lose myself in my magic.

Wick has become the subject of my affections. Whenever she's around, her Maidens leave me alone and are left to simply sneer at me. She plays card games with me, listens to me vent, plays with Harry the Hare, and gives me a shoulder to cry on. I do think that she's the love of my life. She has to be. I have never felt more in love with anyone than what I feel for her.

I know that she knows. I see the flash of pity in her eyes when I look at her longingly or when my touches linger a few seconds longer than necessary. She gives me a smile that turns downward at the corners. It was easy to ignore in the beginning but lately, that smile of hers pops up in my mind from time to time and taunts me.

I see her smile of pity as another example of me being undeserving of love.

Marlena pushes me once more knocking me backward into The Scorpion's chest, I didn't even know that he moved behind me. I gasp as he wraps his long fingers around my neck and squeezes.

''Awww don't pretend like you're not loving this...'' Scorpion whispers in my ear, I resent the tingle of pleasure that goes down my spine. I used to have a thing for The Scorpion but that was a while ago. I resent that I am so touch starved as his breath ghosts along my cheek, it drives me crazy with desire. The smirk that grows across his face is more than enough to let me know that he knows the situation. He sees me as pathetic and beneath him and I agree.

I felt anger build in my stomach and my mouth starts running before I could stop it,''So what if I do? I think you like it too or you wouldn't bring this up so often! Just say that you want to play with me Scorpion...''

The scorpion lets out a disgusted growl in my ear before whispering,''Watch your mouth.''

''Let me go,'' I say back definitely.

''Oh? Where did this sudden bout of courage come from Magi?'' He says I can feel the grin in his voice and it makes me want to stomp on his foot.

So I do.

''You fucking-

I sprint away from the bullies before I get pummeled in the dark. I don't know where I'm going but I'm hoping that they can't find me. I jump into the first tent without really looking where I'm going. I flop down in the nearest chair to try to catch my breath.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear a loud hiss sound behind me. I can do nothing but blink slowly and hope that the hisses are not coming from who I think it is.

I sit as still as a statue hoping that it will work in my favor.

If you stand or sit very still snakes can't see you any more right? I think I heard that somewhere. If you hold your breath and stand still the snake will think you disappeared.

''What are you doing? You think I can't see you?'' The Twin says with a snicker. His breath ghosting on my ear,''Idiot...''

His name calling causes me to bristle as I let out the breath I was holding.

He lets out a chuckle deep in his chest and drapes himself over me. He looks like a strange mixture of a snake and a human. I struggle to fight back the shiver that travels down my spine as he practically settles himself in my lap. This always confused me because the majority of the time he would never let anyone so much as breathe near him without snapping at them and snatching away but for some reason, he loves to curl up on me.

For years I thought that The Twin was deeply repulsed by touching of any kind. He's just a very picky demon it would seem.

''Hey Mr. Snakey snake!'' I say cheerfully hoping that he will let me go without tormenting me too badly.

''What did I tell you about calling me that!?'' He growls making goosebumps rise on my skin.

''Mr. Snakey-snake~'' I sing to him enjoying how he bristles against me.

''What isss it that you want...?'' The Twin hisses at me.

''Nothing...I came in here by mistake...'' I say truthfully shrugging.

The Twin simply stares at me. It's unnerving, I hate that I can never read his mind. His presence is very intimidating to me and I struggle to look him in the eye for longer than 3 seconds. He has cold calculating eyes that leave you feeling bare under his gaze.

''You came here by missssssstake...?'' The Twin questions.

''Yes! I just ran to the closest tent that I saw!'' I argue hating the way the tone in The Twins voice sounded accusatory.

''There are no missstakes in hell...oh pardon my terminology ''The Devil's Carnival''.'' He rolls his eyes.

''What do you mean there are no mistakes here!? I make fifty mistakes a night!'' I say pouting.

''Hmmmm that may be sssso...'' He hums chuckling making my pout more pronounced. I always feel as though he's making fun of me no matter what I do. I always feel under scrutiny,''Maybe I should re-word my sentence...I forgot who I was talking to...''

''Hey! What is THAT supposed to mean!?'' I exclaim crossing my arms.

''Nothing Dear Magi...'' He hums in my hear.

''Don't call me that!'' I exclaim feeling my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment at my annoying nickname.

''Then, do not call me Mr. Snakey-snake...'' He hisses smiling.

''Anyway! What was your point?'' I snap wanting to change the subject briskly.

''There are no coincidences in hell...there are no such things as coincidences...everything that you experience has been dreamt up by you subconsciously. Everything that you expect and dream subconsciously bleeds into reality. In other words, you've been dreaming of me Magi...'' He whispers in my ear making the tips of my ears glow red.

I struggle to breathe since my heart feels as though it's pounding in my throat.

''I don't dream...'' I lie purely out of embarrassment that my most recent dream was a very steamy one involving me having fun with Wick in various positions.

The Twin licks my cheek making me let out an undignified squeak,''You can't lie to me...I can smell your arousssal...''

''Aaaah!? Really!? That's humiliating...'' I say looking away from the other demon nervously.

''Only if you believe it is. I think that it's interesting that you have held onto your human nature for so long...you're the most human of us all. That's intriguing to me...'' The Twin hisses curling himself around me.

''This is getting awkward...'' I say trying to pull away from him.

''I adore your fragility...'' He hisses and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

My breath hitches in my throat and I feel a scream coming on.

''Cut it out Twin! He's been through enough for one day!'' It was Wick. She walks up to us with her hands on her hips. She looks like a woman on a mission. I couldn't help but watch the slight sway in her hips.

''You are no fun, my dear...'' The Twin whispers getting off of me.

Wick reaches her hand out to me and I take it graciously,''We've got to toughen you up Magician!''

''W-what!?'' I exclaim nervously,''We?''

Yessss...We...'' Twin hisses a mischievous glint shining in his eyes.

''N-no...I-I'm fine just the way I am...'' I argue.

''You are at the mercy of anyone who targets you! That is no way for a demon to be! Your demon training starts tomorrow!'' Wick says with a balled fist.

My face falls,''Demon training? You've got to be kidding me..''

''Nope! Don't you want to get picked by the boss one of these days for your very own act!?'' Wick says as though she's a motivational speaker.

''Yes...I do...'' I say nervously already regretting it.

''Then no more arguing! We will start training you tomorrow!'' Wick yells excitedly. I wish I could feel half as excited. I'm just petrified and wary of the future.


End file.
